A liquid crystal display device has been widely used as a display of a mobile electronic apparatus including a mobile phone, or of a television, a personal computer, or the like. However, in the related art, a liquid crystal display device is generally known to have a narrow viewing angle while having excellent visibility from the front, and various studies are being carried out in order to increase the viewing angle. One example of these studies is a configuration in which a member that diffuses light emitted from a display body such as a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, referred to as “light-diffusing member”) is included on the visible side of the display body.
There is disclosed an optical sheet that includes a base film layer, an optical functional sheet layer arranged on the base film layer, and a diffusion material containing layer (light-diffusing layer) arranged on the optical functional sheet layer (for example, refer to PTL 1). This optical sheet is configured in such a manner that the optical functional sheet layer includes substantially trapezoidal prism units that are parallelly formed along the upper face of the base film layer and that a light absorbing unit is arranged at a substantially wedge-shaped part between the prism units.